Silence
by Poolday
Summary: The day they met on the harbor wasnt the first time they had seen each other. It was just fates chance on letting something more blossom between the two. Only words can be spoken, when most important.


Silence

A bubbly laugh escaped young boy's lips as he ran through the streets of the busy town. His pink hair tossed and turned in the wind, as the Fairy Tail's tattoo was placed proudly on his shoulder.

Old women scorned him with smiles on their faces, and young children crowded around him, wanting some of his attention. Being 11 years old, the pink haired boy had the town knowing his name.

Natsu.

He was setting out for a small mission, solo. It was his first one yet, and even though it was easy, he would take it. Better than being under constant supervision and being lectured about burning things to a crisp.

As Natsu starred at his paper, he slightly frowned. How bad could gardening be? Just clip a couple of bushes, pat a flower bed, and then get free lemonade. It seemed simple enough.

Walking up to the large gates with elegant iron designs, an old women ushered up towards him and quickly shooed him inside. Natsu figured the women was hired as a maid, hence the frilly black and white uniform she was wearing.

He gazed in amazement at the large amount of property. It sparkled like the ones in the magazines, and figured that with this much money, why would they need someone else to do their gardens?

Moving through the hallways, everything seemed lonely to Natsu. There was no one in the hallways, and both his and the old women's footsteps echoed through the vast white house. Soon the appeared in front of a wonderfully elegant door, raised high and proud. The old women opened it and quickly scurried away.

Stepping in, the pink haired boy starred at the chairs back, hoping that his client would turn around already. He wanted to get out of here. It just didn't seem very right.

Suddenly, the man sitting in his chair whipped around and glared at the boy from Fairy Tail. He was small. Unhealthy looking. And obviously one who seemed to break things with an easy habit.

Let's just say Mr. Heartfilia ran out of luck with the chooser.

Sighing, he set the boy to work with a hand gesture, and returned to his work.

A small pant escaped from Natsu's lips as he scowled at the landscape. He signed up for a gardening job. Not a freaking FARMERS job! Plus, how was he supposed to know that the man owned several thousands of acres of land? Psh! The pamphlet said nothing about that!

Whipping the sweat from his forehead, the 11 year old looked up with excited eyes as the old women, who hadn't introduced herself yet, brought some ice cool drinks to him. To his dismay, it wasn't beer, or lemonade. Water. He shivered with mild disgust as he remembered the ice head back home.

As he reluctantly sipped the cool drink the old women directed him to take a look around. She had 'noticed' his wandering eyes, so she decided to give him a break. Thanking her greatly, Natsu shot off towards the house, laughing at the screamed warning to not break anything.

Walking around the house with no destination in mind, Natsu yawned. He wondered if the old lady would be able to find him after all of the complicated turns he had taken. Oh well, she could manage.

Lifting his delicate nose in the air, he tried to sniff out the closest way to the kitchen. But instead, he smelled dried tears. His brow furrowed and he followed the track quickly, his footsteps taking him deeper and deeper into the winding hallways.

Soon, he found a little girl in the garden standing in front of a huge angel statue. Her back was facing him, and all he could pick out from the girl was that she was the main source of the dry tears. Slowly creeping behind her, he poked her shoulder and stumbled backwards as she let out a high pitched scream. She soon got into a fighting position and a sliver key flew from her pocket, into her hand.

She had hard chocolate brown eyes, showing the sadness and struggles she's been through. Her slim frame showed that she was indeed developing into a wonderful shaped young woman. The key in her hand had an axe on it and glinted a stunning much like her hair that fell to her shoulders.

A hiss escaped her lips, and Natsu was just able to make out the words, Don't make me use Taurus!

He titled his head to the side, showing he was clearly confused. She straightened from her threatening stance and brushed imaginary dirt from her elaborately decorated, dress. Shaking her gold head, she turned back to the angel and demanded that Natsu has to leave.

He shrugged but remained in place. He asked for her name, as well as telling her his. Natsu got a curt reply of Lucy. He smiled at her and turned, starting to make his way back towards the castle like structure. Before he left completely, he told Lucy that she smelled of tears. And if he would ever meet her again, she better smell different.

He didn't notice the little girl started to cry.

**Six years later.**

Natsu walked down the street, his faithful blue companion flying next to him. They were talking happily, glad that they had a lead on where the pink headed father was. It was certainly a happy moment when they heard a large crowed forming. Hearts were in every girls eyes, them screaming the name that filled the 17 year old with joy.

His fathers name.

Salamander.

One woman caught his interest though. She had sparkling gold hair that was tied up on one side with pale skin. A fair amount of keys jingled on her very curved wrist, but he paid no mind. She wasn't facing him, so he could only pick out the obviously short skirt and a blue and white top. It hugged her large chest just enough so it would make any man wild.

Shoving through and past her, he noticed the jolt of her attitude. It was like she just woke up. A frown the creased her face, and Natsu noticed, that it didn't fit her very much. But making his way towards the center of the crowed, Happy still beside him through all of this, his heart sunk. This man wasn't Salamander!

After the huge crowed f girls beat him up twice, he left and sighed. But a hand was on his shoulder, and he turned. It was the girl from before. She was thanking him because he broke a so called spell. He zoned out a lot, but blinked when she said her name.

"Lucy?"

"…Natsu?"

They starred at each other before the pink haired man went up to her and grabbed her into an embrace. He dug his nose into her golden hair and sniffed lightly. A smile flashed onto his face and he pulled back and starred at her flushed face.

"You don't smell like tears anymore."


End file.
